flanbowlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravia Difici
Gravia Difici, also known by her Trollian handle hornyHumiliatrix, is one of the 14 trolls and a member of the Blue Team. Etymology Gravia: from gravure (not the engraving type, the sexy softcore type) Difici: from Spanish difîcil, difficult Horns are like a Nike sign or a deer's antlers Personality and Traits She oscillates between being quite neutral and relaxed to being very angry and violent. She's used to getting her way and does not like it when things don't go according to plan. She's very possessive and territorial when her relationships go in a more intense direction, a shortcoming that she is only half aware of. Gravia feels burdened by her ancestor's legacy as a maneater, and tries to live up to it with very mixed results. She is actually very pure in that sense and doesn't understand a lot of idioms. She seems like a mean girl but just wants a red relationship and doesn't know how to look for it. She's not a quitter and won't give up, no matter how soft it is! She is embarrassed easily and prone to spreading rumors about people who she thinks has wronged her. Other than that, most trolls are not on her bad side, as she is a bit haughty and big-headed and does not see them. She is looking for romance by any means necessary, whether it's red or black. She's a bit hedonistic at times but will reign herself in when it's needed, and her relationship with Krayon is quite fraught because of this. She's burdened by his childishness because she wants to have a childish tantrum as well! She can be quite sentimental and loves romance, but hates exposing that part of herself. Stop looking, you perv! Relationships Krayon Gravia's moirail, who she sometimes vacillates between red and pale territory with. Krayon is considerably more wild and difficult to control, much to Gravia's displeasure at times. They often get together to gossip about boys and other trolls, but Krayon often misunderstands what Gravia is talking about. Dardel Gravia and Dardel have a complicated relationship. They met through Itanii and it was horn at first sight, but their brief and frantic matespritship was cut short by Dardel's secret mission to protect all of the trolls and Alternia from Viviet's destiny. Gravia's confusion and embarrassment about the situation caused her to lash out and spread rumors about his dick and sexual prowess in general. She is always trying to get on his good side and prove that she is a "good" troll that is worthy of dating, without fully understanding why he's changed. Vacillating between black and red, Gravia never knows where she stands with Dardel and finds him very hard to read and difficult to deal with, and Dardel is none the wiser for it. Peleze Gravia and Peleze have a relatively healthy relationship, maybe. He asks her out after she's dumped by Dardel, before realizing that Isolat is her fan/anti-fan. She begins her game streaming channel to play with him. Sometimes he's a bit distant, but their power dynamic works more often than not. Genadi Both of them are fans of erotic friendfiction, abandoning other obligations and duties so they can focus on friendfiction. Genadi can sometimes be a bit critical about the believability of the way Gravia characterizes certain traits and relationships, even though they are definitely 100% true and not at all embellished. They sometimes get together to attempt to read the troll bible that their ancestors created together, but it's always too embarrassing. Viviet They get along mostly because Gravia is a highblood, but also because she's always teaching Viviet new ways to maim people. Gravia tries to show Dardel what a good troll she is by helping take care of Viviet, but most of the time she does more harm than good. Vibria Every so often they get together to have a tea party, Gravia always brings something inappropriate to snack on and gets frustrated when no one wants to play with her. Vibria's calming presence always makes Gravia feel guilty after her tantrums, but that's why she likes Vibria so much, as well. Itanii Gravia heard that he was willing to clothe just about any troll, so she wanted to befriend him before finding out that the thing he's most willing to give out are crocs. She's okay with this and will model for him sometimes because she just likes free stuff. Kukuri She doesn't know her well, but Kukuri keeps giving Gravia mushrooms. What's up with that? Gallery Gravia.png Gravia krayon.png Gravia peleze.png Jeerleader Gravia by Suppi.png Trivia * Has a fascination with troll dicks even though for several reasons, she doesn't really know what they look like * Has matching hoop earrings in each ear with Krayon * She has a troll Twitch channel that she used to stream on daily, but got bored and switched to a weekly schedule Category:Troll